


Water

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: A good hot shower after a long day can do wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to geekruminations for this idea. :)

It was almost ten at night, and Peggy sat in her office, her half finished glass of whiskey on the wooden desk in front of her, the bottle next to it.

By mistake she closed her eyes, and the scene came rushing back: the screams, the gunshots, the small gasp before she fell, and the blood, so much blood.

She forced her eyes open, adrenaline coursing through her and all she wanted to do was scream, but instead she sat perfectly still, taking measured breaths until her throat opened up again.

Carefully keeping her mind perfectly blank, she downed her glass in one go, putting it and the bottle back into the bottom drawer and locking it. She placed the key in the top compartment of the desk, slowly closing it and standing up, walking to where she’d parked her car.

Perfectly normal. No flashbacks, no gore, no feelings.

The drive home was uneventful, the streets quiet at this time of night, and she kept her mind quiet by counting the streetlights she passed.

She made her way up to their front porch, quietly unlocking the front door, knowing Daniel would be asleep by now. Setting her purse down and shedding her shoes, she walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower to the highest temperature, letting steam fill the room.

She stripped down, stepping into the stall and sitting down on the bench specially put in for Daniel. Even though it cost extra money to have the shower refitted for him, there were some perks to it. For example, the bench, and the fact that the water fell from the ceiling, allowing you to be immersed in the steady stream. She was too exhausted to draw herself a bath, but there was an appeal to water streaming over her body, beating against her skin in hopes it could erase the events of the day.

Not likely. The image of three dead agents and one civilian doesn’t go away with just water.

She was curled up on the bench, leaning against the wall when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Peg? Can I come in?”

She lifter her head from her knees, brushing her soaked hair away from her face. “The door’s unlocked.”

She heard the door click closed again, then the slight rustling of clothing and the shower stall opened and he stepped in, using the bar on the side to keep himself steady as he slid over to where she was sitting.

“I heard what happened on the mission today.” He murmured.

Peggy squeezed her eyes shut as the memories came flying back. “It was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t, Peg. I saw the report, there was no way you could’ve known.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She just shook her head, like she didn’t believe him. “Did you know that people make a surprised look when they’re shot? I’ve seen the bodies with their faces frozen like that, but I’ve never seen it happen in person.”

He looked down at the top of her head as she shook in his arms, rambling on. “No one was shooting yet. We knew they were there, and they knew we were there, but there was time so I was clearing civilians.” She took a deep breath that sounded something like a sob and when she spoke again, her voice was shaking. “No one was there, I turned my back for one second, and then when I turned back she was just standing there, wondering what the commotion was. I told her she had to evacuate, and I was just about to lead her out when there was a gunshot. It echoed, and then it was silent except for the little gasp she made. Then red started blooming on her blouse and she looked surprised, like someone had just startled her, but then she fell and it was too late, there was nothing I could do.” She really started to sob now, huge, heart-breaking breaths that wracked her body as he pulled her closer, tracing his fingers up and down her spine in his efforts to calm her.

Her sobs subsided until she could breath semi-normally, so he grabbed the soap, slowly lathering her body and rubbing out every muscle in her body until she relaxed, falling against his chest in exhaustion.

“The bullet would’ve hit me, but the examiner said it lodged in her rib. She died to save my life.” She whispered into his chest.

His heart broke hearing her sound so defeated, so Daniel lifted her chin until her bloodshot eyes were on him. “There was nothing you could do. I know you think it was your fault, but this was a freak accident. Tragic, but an accident nonetheless. The person who pulled the trigger is responsible, not you. They’re the ones who shot a civilian; you were trying to protect her.”

She didn’t say anything, so he spoke again. “Hear me? This was not you. This was them. You were helping, but you can’t always save them all. You’ll lose a few, and it sucks, but that’s just how the world works.”

She chuckled mirthlessly. “You’re right, as usual. I just wish I could help everybody.”

“And you do all you can. More than anybody I’ve ever seen, but there’s always going to be a few that you lose.”  
She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as grabbed her shampoo, washing her hair while massaging her scalp until she was almost asleep on his chest, but he kept going anyways, wanting her to sleep, even if it was in the shower.

Eventually, he’d have to wake her so they could fall into bed together, but for now, with the steady stream of water flowing over them, he was content to just sit.


End file.
